1. Technical Field
The present application relates generally to an improved data processing system and method. More specifically, the present application is directed to a system and method to collect, calculate, and report quantifiable peer feedback on relative contributions of team members.
2. Description of Related Art
Assessing individual contributions to a group work effort is typically done by collecting anecdotal comments from a sampling of peers to produce text based feedback. This text based feedback leaves the bottom line assessment open to interpretation of the text. Moreover, the text based feedback does not objectively relate the contributions of the individuals who shared the work to one another. Furthermore, the text based feedback does not provide a sense of scale or quantification of an individual's contribution or the differences in contribution between individuals in the group.
Consequently, text based feedback is often disputed as inaccurate based on the interpretation of the words, the subjectivity of the person collecting and summarizing the feedback, and/or because of the absence of access to the feedback of other individuals in the group. Moreover, there is no indicator/measure of the magnitude, whether positive or negative, of the feedback as means of demonstrating the appropriate level of importance of the feedback.